


Within His Webs

by hollyharley



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, CSA, Child Abuse, Dark Tony Stark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Tony Stark, Grooming, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: Peter first met Tony when he was 14.Tony was 46.Peter goes missing when he's 16, and Tony has more than enough money to make them disappear. Forever.-----A.K.A After grooming him for nearly a year, Tony takes Peter to Hawai'i for his birthday.This is the story of how Tony got Peter to go with him, and what he does once Peter is broken.Note: This is NOT a fic about the Tony/Peter ship. It's about grooming and abuse.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I will _not_ be glorifying assault or abuse of any kind. This is not a cute couple fic. This is a teen- a minor- being groomed into a "relationship" by an adult. If you're here for a Starker fanfic and want to read this like it's some cute romance, then go away. GO. AWAY. Abuse isn't romantic. Abuse isn't erotic. Child-or-Teen/Adult relationships are abuse. If you're here for that, please don't read further. Seriously, don't. **   
> \---------------------  
> I normally write irondad so we’ll see how this goes 😳  
>    
> \---------------------  
>  Please Read!!!  
>  **Overall Content Warning: grooming, sexual abuse/sexual assault*, Hawai'i, hotels/beaches/vacationing**
> 
> * (which is considered "statutory" rape because lack of violent coercion, but it's still assault)
> 
> I'll be adding specific ones in the beginning of each chapter, but these things are quite central to the fic. Please be safe! These won't be repeated- except assault to give a head's up- since they're frequently used or mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Grooming is in every chapter. Some form of CSA is in most chapters, except the first couple "THEN" sections. Hawai'i/hotels/etc is mentioned in every "NOW" section.
> 
> **If you have a specific trigger, feel free to comment (guest commenting is on) or send me a message/ask on tumblr @hollypurcellwrites.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 871  
>    
> Chapter-specific CW: death mention

**THEN:** **October 2017**

**Prologue**

Tony started preparing him the Saturday after homecoming weekend. (He’d realize, years later.)

It hadn't been a good day.

He didn't talk about it much with... well, anybody, but he still blamed himself for Ben's death. Taking down the Vulture had made him feel so powerful, so helpful, like a _hero_. But when he saw the look on Liz's face at school when she said goodbye, he didn't feel like a hero anymore. He felt heartbroken.

Even though her dad didn't die, he was gone from her life. Because of Peter . Her world had shattered, and she would never be able to go back to the way things were. And while Peter knew that Adrian Toomes got what as coming for him, he still felt incredibly guilty. What Liz was going through reminded him of his own pain, and he couldn't let it go.

He was stuck in that vortex of guilt and grief, and nothing made him feel better. Until he got a text from Mr. Stark.

(It was the first text Tony had ever sent him, after giving him his personal cell the week before.)

_Hey, kid. I got a limo parked a block north of your apartment. It'll bring you to my new place. I have a gift for you._

Peter's face flushed. Gift? Limo?

He quickly got his things and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. Luckily, Aunt May was at work, so he didn't have to lie to her face as he often had to. But he still sent her a text. _Going to my internship. Might be home late!_

He found the limo pretty quickly and was surprised to find Happy absent. The ride was awkward and silent, since Peter had no clue who the driver was. He was eager to get to Mr. Stark's new facility, and by the time they got there, he was itching to see Mr. Stark. He had no clue what the gift was. When he had texted Mr. Stark to ask what it was on the way, his mentor had replied, _Wait!_

The limo passed the huge entrance and took Peter to a smaller door on the side of the building. Peter got out, looking around. Was he supposed to go inside? 

"Peter!"

Peter turned to see Mr. Stark at the door. He smiled. "Hi, Mr. Stark."

"Come on, kid."

Peter followed Stark down a hall, then onto an elevator, then onto a floor that was accessed through a face scan. He winked at Peter as the doors opened. "My personal workshop. Can't have Pepper interrupting."

Tony set a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder and led him around various equipment to his Spider Suit, hanging from the ceiling. They sat down on some stools besides it. 

"Well, kid, I'll get down to it." He paused. "I'm inviting you to be an Avenger. Live here, full time."

"I..."

"You can think about it."

Peter knew he couldn't. He scratched his arm. He didn't want to disappoint Mr. Stark, but... he couldn't. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't leave Aunt May or Queens. It's my home."

Stark let out a chuckle. "That's why you're special. A hero at heart."

A stab of guilt make Peter feel sick, and despite his attempt to hide it, Mr. Stark noticed it. He asked what was wrong, and Peter confessed his mixed feelings for catching Toomes. He hung his head in embarrassment, until he felt a touch on his knee and looked up. Tony was looking into his eyes. Fiercely.

"Kid, don't you _ever_ think that's your fault. You did good." He squeezed Peter's knee and let go. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Stark started working on Peter's suit, making "new adjustments." They spent the next few hours sitting there, Stark typing away some code and Peter keeping him company. Tony told stories about his past, about Yinsen, about his life now. He asked Peter about patrol and what he thought the suit could improve in. Hours past until Peter realized he existed outside of this workshop. He checked his phone and saw it was 9:30 PM. He had a bunch of texts from May, asking if he was all right.

He shot up. "Mr. Stark, I have to go home!"

Peter was disappointed that their time was cut short, as Mr. Stark was, though he didn't show it beyond a small smile. He put down his laptop and he and Peter went back to the first floor. Tony called the limo for him, and it soon pulled up, with the same driver as before. 

Peter started towards the limo until Mr. Stark said, "Peter, wait." He fished something out of his pocket. A watch. He handled it with care, so Peter knew it was important.

"I got this when I first graduated high school, from a family friend. I want you to have it. For all the good you've done, especially with getting Toomes. I shouldn't have underestimated you, Peter."

Peter let him put it on his wrist. The metal was cool against his skin. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

Peter got into the limo, and as it headed out of the facility, his phone chimed. A text.

_Call me Tony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wrote the Irondad page for Shipping Wiki?? it really sent me.  
> -  
> Thanks for reading. This is a short beginning; I'm starting chapter 2 soon! Feel free to comment w anything if you’d like :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1075
> 
> CW: (statutory*) rape, kissing, alcohol mention, plane/flight
> 
> *doesn't mean it isn't rape, but that it's less physically forced and coerced through past actions rather than actions right in the moment.

**NOW: August 8th, 2018**

Peter clutched his phone in his hands, looking out the window. They were only one hour into a 12 hour flight, and he was already worrying. Was what he was doing okay? When Tony had said he wanted to take him on a trip, instead of feeling excited, he had felt queasy. 

_Tony held his hand. "I have a surprise for you, Peter."_

_Peter smiled. "Yeah?"_

_Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket. After a minute, he showed the screen to Peter. A barcode? It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. It was a confirmation ticket to a hotel. In Maui, Hawaii. From August 8th to August 15th._

_"We can take my jet. You and me, for your birthday. I'm going to take you to the best beaches in the entire world."_

_Peter was speechless. Tony watched him, waiting for him to say something. He knew he should be excited, but..._

_It was another secret he'd have to keep. Keeping their relationship from his friends and May was already difficult. Having to make up an even bigger lie to cover up a week long trip felt like a sucker punch to the stomach. But Tony looked so excited. He couldn't say no. "For my birthday? Thank you!"_

_For Tony, he lied. When he went home, he told Aunt May he was going to be training at the Avenger's Facility next week. He made it a big deal, saying all the Avengers would be there. But it was top secret, so he "wouldn't be able to check his phone much." May was disappointed that she'd miss spending his 16th birthday with him, but she was supportive. As always._

Now, he was beginning to regret his decisions. The lying. Saying yes to this trip at all. The only thing he wished he could do was snap a photo of the sky and send it to May. The clouds were so beautiful from this height; it was like he had been transported into a painting, a masterpiece. But because the dread in the pit of his stomach, it was a masterpiece he couldn't enjoy. He couldn't explain this to Aunt May. What he and Tony had was... special. No one would understand. If he told anyone, he could send Tony to jail.

"Baby boy, want something to drink?"

Peter snapped out of it. Tony, who was at the bar, looked at him expectantly. Peter gave him his best smile. "No, I'm okay."

He must have been unconvincing because Tony frowned. He left the bar and perched on the armrest of Peter's seat. "Hey, tell me what's wrong." Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back. Peter tried to relax. He didn't want to seem like some sort of kid, especially after Tony took a week off and everything, spending God knows how much money, just to spend time with _him_.

"I'm just... worried about lying to May."

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "Aw, my precious thing's worried." He rubbed Peter's side, and it made Peter a little uncomfortable, but he knew Tony was affectionate like that, so he didn't say anything. "I know what'll make you feel better." He leaned in and kissed Peter. Normally, their kisses made Peter feel happy, but he was too anxious to be into it. He felt Tony twitch, the hands on his back urging for more fervor, but Peter's mind was elsewhere. _Maybe I can text her and tell her how I'm doing good? So she doesn't worry? What if she goes to the facility? What if-_

Tony pulled back with a scowl. "Still thinking about your _aunt_?" He spat out the word "aunt," and it filled Peter with shame. They were on their way to freaking _Hawai'i,_ yet his mind was still in Queens.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I just- I just don't like lying to her, you know?"

Tony didn't answer. He stood, mechanically walking over to the bar. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Letting out a short sigh, he wrangling off the cork with a corkscrew and pouring himself a glass. He took a seat opposite of Peter. Peter could see his jaw was clenched.

”Seriously? You’re not a kid anymore. You have to get your aunt out of your head.” He paused to take a long sip from his glass. Peter tried to apologize, but his boyfriend held up a finger to stop him. “No. You know how danger you put me in? How much I do for you? No one understands us, but I do this still. For us. For _you_.”

The man set his glass down, then looked out the window. “I wanted to share this view with you, Peter. I can’t do that if you’re somewhere else.”

Guilt chewed at Peter’s stomach. ”I'm sorry, Tony. I love you.”

Tony looked back at him, holding his gaze. Peter noticed the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than normal. “Please," Peter urged. "Let’s make up. I want us to have good time.”

Tony looked at him, then licked his lower lip. “You know how to make a good speech, baby boy.” He leaned forward and kissed Peter. Peter could taste the alcohol on his lips, on his tongue. “All is forgiven,” Tony murmured, pressing Peter close by his neck. “I can never stay mad at you.

Tony slid his hand up Peter’s neck and into his hair. He grabbed a handful of his hair and gently pulled it backwards, stopping their kiss. Tony looked down at him, his eyes lustful. Peter knew what Tony was asking for. He glanced downward to see the bulge in Tony's pants.

 _Right now?_ Peter didn’t know if he wanted to do _that_ on a flying airplane. But after everything, he felt obligated. This was what Tony wanted, and he wanted to make his lover happy. There was no good reason to say no. That would just make Tony upset. After everything Tony had done for Peter, it was the least he could do. Really. 

So it was okay. ~~He didn't want to.~~ He wanted to. He nodded at Tony, who helped him ease down onto his knees. Tony quickly unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down. His underwear fell to the floor. Peter opened his mouth.

Tony gripped Peter's hair as he moaned.

\---

Once they were done, he kissed Peter on the head. "Good boy," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii is actually Hawai'i is actually Hawai`i which is actually Hawaii with an okina between the i's. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment with anything if you'd like! The next chapters should be longer (~2000? or more?) but not too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1715
> 
> Chapter-specific CW: financial insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls MCU give Aunt May a _personality_

**THEN:** **December, 2017**

Peter had been on his second all-nighter when he started to cry.

He couldn't do it anymore. It felt like five buildings had collapsed on top of him. Juggling patrol and studying and Decathlon had never been easy, and it with finals starting tomorrow, it was difficult to manage. But now it worse. Much worse. May had sat him down when she got home, haggard from work, he immediately knew something was wrong. May tried to keep it together, but she broke with the words "Budget cuts." The shelter had to cut her pay. She didn't think they had enough money to pay spring Decathlon fees. She was worried about the rent. The utilities. She was looking for a second job.

Peter couldn't have a job. Not while being Spider-Man. May knew this; she knew that he put the rest of Queens above her and still, she didn't even mention him getting a job. When he brought it up, she quickly waved the idea away. "I'll figure this out, Peter," she said. "I won't let you give up being Spidey."

It was 11 PM now, and Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't want to face Ned or MJ, not when he'd have to quit Decathlon, cutting off a huge part of their friendship from him. No, who he wanted to confide in was _Tony._

He had changed the man's contact from "Mr. Stark" to "Tony Stark" to "Tony 🤖" over the course of a few months. He had begun to talk to Tony a lot more, even going to his workshop a few times. They would talk about silly things, argue over the possibility of a multiverse. Sometimes Tony would tell him about his past. What they had was special. Peter considered Tony a friend. It was weird to admit how close he was to a billionaire that was so much older than him, but it was the truth.

He had friends, of course. Ned and MJ were great. He had May. But none of them understood _all_ of his life. The only person who seemed to understand the depth of his thoughts, his abilities, and his traumas was Tony Stark.

Peter rubbed his eyes, sniffled, and got his phone out to text Tony. _I have to quit Decathlon._

Tony replied in less than a minute, _Why?_

Peter shifted, sending one of his binders to the floor. English. _Fuck._ He suddenly remembered he needed to buy a bunch of materials for his final presentation on _Catcher in the Rye_. How could he ask Aunt May for something as stupid as rubber glue when he didn't even have a job? 

_Her paycheck got cut. And now I remembered I have to buy a poster board and a bunch of supplies for a presentation, and I can't ask her. I can't do this._

Tony didn't reply for a minute. _I'm sorry for bothering you,_ Peter added.

> _Don't ever say sorry. Can we meet?_

_\---_

When Peter got to the 24/7 pancake house, he assumed it would be awhile until Tony got there, since it was in Queens and Tony was nearly upstate. He was surprised to see Tony already sitting down at one of the booths, drinking a coffee.

"Did you fly here?" he asked incredulously. 

Tony winked at him. He gestured to the second mug on the table. "For you."

Peter took it. It was coffee. He would prefer hot chocolate, but it was warm, so didn't complain. Not during the New York winter. 

"Peter, I'll get down to it." He slid a card across the table. "This is yours. Pay for your stuff. Groceries. A game station. Whatever."

It was a credit card. With his name, _PETER PARKER_ , on the front. "How did you get this so fast?"

"I have a lot of friends."

Peter stared out of the card. "I can't take this, Tony." He slid the card back towards Tony.

Tony put his hand over Peter's to stop him. "Please. I want you to. Consider it payment, for all the help you've done. I know May is having a hard time right now. Please."

"I won't use it."

"I want you to, Peter. You're important to me. So use it. It won't hurt me. Okay?"

Peter quietly took the card, slipping it into his pocket. "Thanks, Tony. Thank you."

Peter went and bought all the supplies he needed. He got A's on all his finals. He paid for the Decatholon fees. He bought a Christmas gift for Aunt May and his friends, after slight urging from Tony. He quietly paid some of the bills, letting May think the landlord had miraculously decided to give them a break after May had sent him one email. They were safe and warm and well-fed, all because of the credit card. Because of Tony. Peter felt the weight of their possible poverty in the back of his mind every time he used the card. He'd never be able to repay Tony. 

Tony knew that.

* * *

**NOW:** **August 8, 2018**

They got to their hotel at 7 PM, Hawaiian time.

Both Peter and Tony were tired, which wasn't surprising, since it was past midnight back home (according to his watch).

Their flight had been long, but they had spent the better part of the flight cuddling, which had been nice. Peter was glad their fight had been resolved. Tony didn't ask for him to... do anything else, which he was glad for. He liked pleasuring Tony, but it still felt weird sometimes. And hurt his knees. And his jaw. And it made him feel gross (even though it shouldn't).

Tony rented a car from a place near the airport, and he drove them to the hotel. Peter waited in the car while Tony checked them in. He tried not to think about how he didn't have a license yet. He hadn't had much time to practice, not with all the things he had going on. But asking Tony to practice with him would be strange. They were lovers, not father and son. He resolved to practice more once he got back to New York.

Tony came back. When they got to their room, Peter couldn't help but gasp.

It was less of a room and more of a house. His entire apartment, times three, could fit in here. There was a large living room, a kitchen, an outdoor patio. The bedroom had a huge king sized bed, a TV, and a window. Peter pulled back the curtains, revealing the setting sun. "Like it?"

Tony stood besides him, taking in the view. "It's _amazing_ ," replied Peter. He wished he could articulate how beautiful the sky was in that moment, but there was no good way to describe how the colors of amber and lavender tenderly blazed in the sky. The view was perfect, and Tony had brought him here to see it. "Thank you, Tony." He hugged his boyfriend, and Tony chuckled. 

"I'm glad you like it, baby boy." 

They changed into pajamas. Tony got into bed, wearing only boxer briefs, and Peter flushed. This was the first time he'd been really alone with Tony. Ever. They'd spent nights together, in a sort of hush, in Peter's guest room at the compound, but Tony had never stayed- he would get in trouble if anyone caught them. This was different. They had this space to themselves. They were completely isolated from anyone else. 

He started to put his night t-shirt on when Tony said, "Wait." He got out of bed and put his arms on Peter's shoulders. "We're free here, Peter. Let's enjoy it. You're allowed to keep your shirt off."

He was right. Peter pulled his shirt off, leaving his chest exposed. Tony's gaze trailed down to his boxers, then up again to his face. Before Peter could say anything, he kissed him. It made Peter's stomach drop, but he pushed that anxiety away. After a second, Tony pulled away. "We need to sleep. Jet lag's a bitch."

They got into bed. Tony rested a hand on his bare stomach; he caressed Peter's skin with his thumb, which gave the boy goosebumps. "We'll have so much fun this week, Peter," he murmured.

The man quickly fell asleep, his snores making Peter want to giggle. He was exhausted, yet not ready to sleep, so he stared up at the ceiling. He lay still in hopes of not waking up Tony and listened to the ocean waves. After about half an hour, he started to sink into unconsciousness, but was awaken when the room lit up dimly. After a second, Peter realized the source was his phone. He sloooowly reached for it and held the it in front of his face.

 **May Parker** _2m ago_  
Howd today go, kiddo? See Captain America?

The summer after Ben died, Peter hadn't expected they would go on vacation. It was too expensive to go far, but May had been determined to make it happen, even in her grief. She saved up the months preceding, got new tires on her car, and surprised Peter with a road trip in July. They drove to Plymouth rock to see where the Mayflower had disembarked (spoiler: the rock was very disappointing) then drove an hour to Harvard, where they spent the rest of the day acting like they were students and unsuccessfully sneaking into the library. They slept at a sketchy motel then drove to Maine, where they spent the next three days eating lobster and ice cream, making sand castles, and watching cable TV in their motel room. 

Peter knew May never planned to parent him, especially not without her husband. But that trip had showed them they could work as a family, even if it was just the two of them. She loved him. It was a kind of love that would never break...

Except if she knew what was going on, he knew she would be disgusted. She wouldn't get what Tony and Peter had. He loved May, but he also loved Tony, and Tony loved him. Their love was forbidden, and Peter had vowed to Tony to keep him safe. So no matter how much it hurt him, Peter had to keep this a secret.

_Yeah. Top secret! ❤️ Goodnight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) feel free to comment w/ anything if you'd like (even grammar mistakes bc i'm a nerd lol).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1756
> 
> Chapter-Specific CW: CSA, alcohol mention

**NOW:** **August 19th, 2018**

Peter awoke to the smell of coffee drifting into the bedroom. As he stretched on the sheets, he touched Tony's side of the bed and found it cold. He quickly jumped up, out of the bed, and walked to the kitchen. It was there where he found Tony, on his laptop, drinking coffee out of a mug. 

"Good morning, baby boy."

"Hey." Peter walked towards the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Since he and Tony got together, he had started to drink coffee more. It was more mature than hot chocolate, which he had preferred as a child. Once his coffee was ready, he sat across Tony at the table. 

"Anything you want to do today?" Tony asked. Peter didn't have anything in mind. When he voiced this, Tony smiled.

"Don't worry. I reserved a private piece of the beach. It's close to here." 

\---

When they got to the beach, Peter realized a "private piece of the beach" wasn't the small partitioned space he imagined. It was huge, at least a mile and a half long, roped off from anyone else. The nearest people were only specks in the distant sand. 

An attendant met them at the gate leading to the beach. "Mr. Stark. Please, follow me." Tony and Peter followed the woman to their chairs, a few yards away from the shore. A huge blue umbrella gave shade to two hammock-like seats. The woman gestured for them to lay down. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"A bottle of champagne, please. And some towels."

The woman's eye twitched, and she glanced at Peter, as if suddenly noticing how young he was compared to his companion. "And water, please, for my nephew."

The attendant visibly relaxed. She nodded and silently walked away. _Nephew?_

Tony seemed to read his thoughts. "I didn't want her to think anything shady was going down. It would be a hassle."

Peter nodded in agreement. Smart. Tony gave him a light squeeze on his bare shoulder. "Don't worry, Peter. I still love my baby boy."

He pulled his hand back, and a minute later, the attendant came back, carrying the things Tony requested. After giving the woman a tip, Tony told her she wouldn't be needed and to not disturb them.

They spent the next hour in quiet. Tony had brought a book- something on nuclear fission- and Peter had brought a newspaper he swiped from the hotel. They shared the champagne, and soon Peter abandoned the newspaper to simply watch the waves. He remembered the last time he had been to a beach was in Maine, with Aunt May. They had forgotten swimming suits, so they didn't go in the water. But now, both Tony and him were wearing swim trunks. They even had water-proof sunscreen on. It was perfect. When he was a kid, he had loved going into the sea when he went on vacation with Ben and May. The feeling of floating free, while still at the mercy of the current, was an experience you could find no where else. And this water seemed so _clear_. 

Peter didn't want to seem childish, but he couldn't help himself. "Want to go in?” He asked, pointing towards the ocean.

Tony closed his book and gave Peter a mischievous smile. "What's stopping us?"

He stood, brushing sand off of his shirt, and gave Peter a hand. He easily pulled Peter up to his feet, and they held hands as they walked into the sea.

They stopped once the water got to their calves. "It's cold," Peter said. His spidey-senses made him extra sensitive to the temperature. Compared to the heat of the Hawaiian sun, this was more than cold. It was freezing.

"Discomfort is temporary," responded Tony. They forged on, until the water was up to their chests. Peter looked out into the horizon just in time for a wave to crash into him. 

He emerged from the water to hear Tony laughing. "Hey!" he sputtered, spitting the salty water out of mouth. 

"Taste good?"

He splashed Tony in response, and they both laughed at Tony's shocked face. They splashed each other until they grew tired. "Want to go back to the beach?" he asked.

Tony waded forward, leaving little room between them. He brushed the hair stuck to Peter's forehead in response. Peter bit his lip as Tony pressed the small of his back, pulling him closer. He kissed Peter, softly, and Peter felt a spark go down his spine. This was nice. It was nice to be loved in a place this beautiful. "Let's go back," Tony murmured. Peter nodded in agreement. Tony grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back towards the beach. Peter followed. 

Once they got to their umbrella, Peter set a towel over his chair and sat down on the edge, expecting Tony to sit on the chair next to him and kiss more like they had earlier, but the man didn't. He got onto his knees on the towel in front of Peter and rested his hands onto Peter's knees. Peter tensed, suddenly nervous about what Tony wanted to do. 

"I know you love me, Peter, but I think it's time I show you my love too." Tony slid between Peter's legs, opening them, and kissed his stomach. He bit gently into Peter's skin, and suddenly, Peter felt Tony’s hand rubbing his crotch between the wet fabric of his trunks.

Peter flinched in surprise. Tony laughed and bit him again. Peter didn’t know what to do. Tony hadn't ever done this before. Peter's main goal in their relationship was making Tony happy- not because Tony didn't love him, but because Peter was still shy to do this. More than shy. Uncertain. Tony hadn't gone farther than touching him with his hand a few times, and he was okay with that. He didn't want to be a bad boyfriend, but he was completely fine kneeling in front of Tony most of the time. He didn't know if he wanted Tony to do this to him. He didn't know what he wanted, or if it was okay for him to question that at all- especially after running away to spend a week with Tony, but when Tony started to peel his trunks off, he began to panic.

"Tony, I don't know-"

"Shhh. I know you want it; I can feel your hard on. Let me pleasure my baby slut." Tony wasn’t wrong about his stiffness. And he seemed like he wanted to do this, Peter assured himself. So it was fine. If Tony was happy they were both happy. And Peter wanted it, really. It was clear his body wanted this- he wanted this- when his trunks fell onto the sand, leaving him exposed.

His nervousness must have been obvious because Tony lightly patted his thigh. ”It’s normal to be scared, baby boy. It’s okay.” 

That made Peter feel a little better. Tony was always kind to him that way. "Relax, Peter." Tony chuckled at him and placed his hand on top of his head. “Hold my hair,” Tony commanded. He did. "You're in control." Tony opened his mouth, and Peter's knees shook as Tony began. 

\---

It didn't take long before it was over, and Peter couldn't help but lean back into the chair and let out a loud groan. It was not only in content, but also in relief. It was over. 

Tony sat back in his chair, smirking as Peter wobblily put his trunks back on. "I knew you'd love it, baby boy. Those handjobs were getting kind of old."

Peter couldn't lie and say it didn't feel... _satisfying_. He sat back into his chair and let out a sigh. "Felt that good, baby boy?" Tony winked at him, then went back to reading a book. Peter gave a crooked smile, but all he could think was _It's over. It's over. It's over._ He didn't want to even insinuate Tony did a bad thing because Tony had pleasured him, and it hadn't felt like anything other than it should be, physically. But his shoulders still felt rigid. He felt gross. Shameful. Like the first time Tony had touched him. Like every time they did anything.

Why did he always feel like this? God, Tony was giving him such a good time, in so many ways, yet Peter was acting like a little puritan killjoy. He swallowed the feeling of discomfort away. He would be here, in the present. Fuck thinking. 

Tony reached for Peter's hand, and he took it. There. In his chest, unfurling and squashing his doubt was something bigger, something stronger: love.

Peter forced himself to lean back and enjoy the ocean breeze.

\---

"I hope today wasn't too quick, Peter. Today at the beach. I don't want to do that to you."

Peter was cuddling with Tony, on their bed, as they watched some mindless cable tv show. He listened to Tony's heartbeat through his chest, not wanting to answer. "Peter?"

"No. No, it wasn't." It had felt weird, but it was his first time. It was normal to feel awkward.

"Good." Tony patted his arm. "I wouldn't want that." 

Tony loved him. Tony was never really nice to anyone. Though he'd done a lot of good as Iron Man, his personality wasn't exactly like Captain America's.. He saw everyone as less intelligent than him, made crude catcalls when someone's mother walked down the street, and while he always gave good tips at restaurants, it was more to gain favor and less out of the goodness of his heart. Everyone knew that Tony Stark might care for New York, but wasn't afraid to be callous to the people in it. But to _Peter_ , he was someone different. To _Peter_ , he was tender and affectionate and loving. Peter was different than everyone else. Peter was the one Tony loved.

After a minute, Tony spoke again. "Do you love me, Peter?"

Despite his feelings of confusion over today, he didn't doubt his answer. He loved Tony. He would burn the whole world down if it would make Tony happy. "Yeah, I love you. I- I love you a lot."

"I'm glad." 

They soon got ready for bed. Changed out of their afternoon clothes. Brushed their teeth. Plugged in their phones. Turned off the light. As the soft limbs of unconsciousness wrapped around him, he heard Tony say, _"I have a fun plan for your special day tomorrow, baby boy."_

Peter smiled as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) feel free to comment if you’d like
> 
> ~i hope it's clear Peter's point of view is unreliable because he has been groomed/is being abused!!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2733
> 
> CW: **big** warning for CSA/assault, emetophobia, Japanese food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: **this isn't romantic. this is abuse. if you think this is erotic, please feel free to go fuck off <3 thank you!! **

**THEN: February 14th, 2018**

_"No!"_

It was Valentine's Day. Peter didn't have anyone special, so when Tony had invited him to work on some upgrades for his suit, he had eagerly said yes. He didn't want to be alone. Especially not on Valentine's Day.

They were hanging out, Tony tinkering with his spider-suit, when suddenly, it happened out of no where. Tony kissed him. Peter was so shocked, still thinking about the joke Tony had just told, that it took him a beat to release what was happening. Then he pulled away, looking at his friend in horror. "Why did you do that?" he asked. His hands started to shake, the hairs on the back of his neck raised despite never done so before in Tony's presence. _What was happening?_ Tony stepped forward, and Peter felt too disoriented to pull away again. Tony kissed him again, and when Peter finally tried to pull away, Tony held onto his wrist. A little to hard. "Tony? What are you doing?"

Peter could easily push the man away- could easily break his arm if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. This was Tony, who had been his closest confidant for months now. Despite the fact that the man had kissed him, he still gave him to benefit of the doubt. "Baby boy..." Tony sighed, and Peter swore he could see tears in his eyes. "You're special. You know we're close."

 _What? Being close didn't mean kissing._ "This is wrong."

"Peter, age is just a number. You can't deny we have a connection."

They did. But _this?_ Their connection was one between friends. "We're friends, Tony. Not... that."

"Peter, you've been leading me on for so long. Coming here all the time. You're here now on fucking Valentine's Day, for God's sake!"

"I don't want this!" Tony tried to pull him closer, but Peter roughly pulled free from his grip. As he angrily stalked out of the workshop, Tony yelled, "No one understands you except me!"

Peter knew that was true, and as he took the subway home, he couldn't stop himself from crying. This was too much. Was Tony not going to be his friend anymore? Was Tony mad at him? Was he wrong to have left Tony was like that? 

When he got home, Peter realized that had been his first kiss. Ever.

**THEN: April 6th, 2018**

The first time it went beyond kissing, Peter was spending the night at the Avenger's Facility.

Right after their kiss, Peter had felt filthy. Like a monster. When he got home, he showered two times, crying at what felt like the loss of the only real friend he had. When he got out of the shower, he saw a text from Tony, but didn't open it. The next day, he went to school in a daze, trying to ignore the feelings of shame that made his skin crawl. He didn't talk with his friends. He didn't pay attention in class. He didn't try to go to patrol because _oh, yeah! Tony had his suit!_ He instead walked home with his head down, wanting to just go to sleep.

When he got to the apartment, it was empty. But he found a package on his bed: his spider-suit, with some upgrades. The bag had a note from Tony that read: _Please call._

Peter felt like he owed it to Tony to try and explain, so with shaky hands, he called. Tony answered after one ring. "Peter!"

"Hi," he mumbled. 

"I'm so happy you called. Listen, Peter, I'm didn't mean to freak you out. I care about how you feel. I promise, you're in control."

"Okay. I- I..." What was he going to say? He cared for- loved- Tony, but kissing... Kissing felt wrong. They weren't lovers.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, Peter. I felt like shit after you left." Peter felt a stab of guilt. "All night," Tony continued, "I thought about it, and I know there's something between us. You feel it too. I've never been close to anyone I've been with you before."

Peter could hear the desperation in Tony's voice. It was so genuine. Tony wasn't some perv. He really cared for Peter. Peter remembered what he had said the day before: _You can't deny we have a connection._

"Yeah." Peter took a deep breath, gaining confidence as he remembered all the times Tony and him had been spent together since homecoming. Tony helping him with rent. Tony letting him in his personal workspace. Tony telling him jokes and stories about his youth. Tony giving him his first sip of alcohol. "I think- I think we're connected."

"I think we are too, baby boy."

To make up for freaking Peter out, Tony had showered him with gifts: a smart phone, more upgrades on his suit, a new backpack when Peter mentioned his had been stolen. Tony had promised again and again he didn't want to pressure Peter. He really seemed to care, and as each day passed, Peter started to believe more and more that what they had was special. And as Tony promised, they did go slow. It was only kissing, Tony holding Peter's hand the entire time. Maybe a little touching, sometimes, but it was okay because Tony always made sure he liked it. 

Peter couldn't help but be charmed. MJ didn't know him at all, not when she didn't know about him being Spider-Man. Aunt May always treated him like a baby. Ned treated him as either some Super Spider Avenger or a stupid teenager who had time to nitpick over every detail in a new Star Wars trailer. Tony, on the other hand, treated him as he was: the real Peter. The real Peter wasn't a baby or a God or a regular sophomore student. The real Peter was an orphan. He was the kid who had taken down the Vulture and caused his uncle's death and sometimes had nightmares about both those things, and only Tony saw that. Tony saw all of him. Just because Tony was older than him didn't mean they didn't have a spark, and just because no one else would understand didn't mean what they had was wrong. 

It was a Friday night when they went beyond kissing.

Peter had texted May, telling her he was going to the facility to "train" and "work on his suit," as he had been telling her the last month and a half. It wasn't an exact lie. Tony and Peter did spend time training sometimes, and a lot of times he did bring his suit, but most of the time, they spent their time in Tony's workshop talking- and now, kissing. 

They never went out with each other, but Tony did spoil him with expensive take out. They sat in a dining room **,** eating take out from best Japanese restaurant in all of New York City. Sushi. Unagi. Tony even surprised him with Peter's favorite dish: tempura. He let the staff go home early, leaving them to serve themselves. Peter was drinking the last of his miso soup when Happy popped his head in. The hairs on his arm rose, and he could feel Tony's unease at his bodyguard's arrival. Tony was a great actor, though. He smiled. "Happy. Want some?" Peter bit his lip in worry as Happy stepped up besides the array of food. Tony and Peter had talked about how they had to hide. He didn't want Tony to get in trouble somehow. He knew what they were doing seemed wrong. (Tony wasn't a perv like that; they were different. But Happy wouldn't know that.)

"Eh. No. Raw fish is not my thing. It'll make me shit wrong." He cleared his throat. "Tony, I got the memo. You sure you're fine with me leaving?"

Tony gave him a reassuring wave. "Go, Happy. I got Spidey and the guards downstairs to take care of me. Go see your girlfriend. I know you haven't seen her in a week; you're always so damn busy." He shooed Happy out. "Shoo! Go."

Happy sighed and gave Tony a sharp look. "Fine, but call if you need anything." He gave Peter a glance. "Don't let him do anything crazy the one day I'm not here, okay kid?"

Peter laughed. "Go! Don't worry."

"All right. All right."

"Good night, Happy!" Peter called.

Happy gave Peter a wave as he walked out into the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Tony reached across the table and stroked the top of Peter's hand lovingly. "You did good, baby boy."

\---

After dinner, they spent the rest of the night in the workshop. It was well past midnight when Tony walked Peter to his room. The sight of it always made Peter smile. It didn't have a lot of things in it, but it still felt like his. As a late Valentine's day present, Tony had gotten him a signed Star Wars poster. It hung besides the bed, and it made Peter feel more at home and less at a hotel when he stayed here. 

There was a camera in this room, like every room the facility had: in case of an invasion. But since this was the place Tony took him to kiss most of the time, Tony promised the only person who could access the feed was him. For his protection. So they could stay safe, and Tony wouldn't get in trouble.

Peter felt butterflies in his stomach as they sat down on the bed. He liked this now. He liked the smile on Tony's face when they kissed. He liked Tony's gentle touch on his arm. He liked Tony being happy. 

So it was Peter who leaned upward and kissed Tony. Tony pressed forward, resting his hand on Peter's thigh, stroking it with his thumb. Peter gasped. "That- that," he stuttered. Tony kissed him, harder, leaving him no space to speak. _That_ _tickles._

As they kissed, Tony slid his hand up Peter's thigh and fiddled with his pant button. Peter jerked away. "Wait, I-"

Tony listened to him. Tony _always_ listened to him. ~~Tony didn't listen to him.~~

Tony pulled his pants down to his thighs. Peter flinched as Tony spit into his hand and slid it into his underwear, touching him. "Wait," he said. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate. "Tony-"

"You're going to love this, baby boy. I can feel you. I know you want it."

Tony wasn't gentle. He wasn't the kind, soft Tony Peter had begun to fall in love with. He was rough, fast, his grip hard. He continuing even as Peter twisted away and started to dry gag. Tears ran down his face This hurt but it felt nice and Peter was crying he couldn't form words anymore not with Tony touching him so he let out a whimper with his moans _Please stop._ Tony didn't stop. He went harder and Peter- he was moaning and that meant he liked it? Tony whispered _You're loving it_ but he wasn't loving it he didn't didn't didn't want to but it felt nice but he didn't like this and no one had ever touched him before this was his first time ever and Tony was hurting him hurting him but Tony loved him more than anything in the whole world and it kind of felt nice and Tony kept on doing it and it hurt and his whole body shook so hard he couldn't control it and he moaned and Tony said, _Yes! Come, baby boy. Come._

And he did. _Fuck._

"Good boy," Tony breathed.

Peter threw up in response. Tony jumped back in disgust, nearly getting the vomit on him, and Peter started to sob. "I'm s-sorry. Tony." He had thrown up right on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was near hysterical. He couldn't stop his cries from escaping him, and he began to rock and forth as Tony sat besides him- on the other side, away from the vomit- and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Shhh," Tony murmured. "It was your first time. It's always scary your first time."

Tony pulled him into his lap and stroked Peter's hair as Peter cried into Tony's shoulder, tears dampening the man's shirt. This felt wrong. "I- I didn't- I didn't-"

"I know. It's scary, but you liked it. You kissed _me._ " Tony chuckled. "And look in those briefs, baby boy. You liked it. You would've moved away if you didn't." Tony kissed him on the forehead. "Right?"

Peter felt gross... But Tony was right. He had soiled his underwear. He did... He liked it. It felt good. But- "It felt bad, Tony. I didn't- it felt bad!" He let out a whimper.

Tony gently rubbed his back. "I know. It was your first time, but I love you, baby boy. I knew you would like it. I love you."

Peter wanted to be alone. He tried to pull away from Tony, but the man held him close. Tony kissed his cheek and whispered, "You know I love you. I gave you the credit card that pays your rent. I never let anyone else in my workshop. Your special, Peter. _We're_ special."

Peter sniffed. _Special._ "It hurt." _You hurt me._

"It's okay. It always hurts to first time. But you know we're different, right baby boy? Connected. I only do what you will like."

He would've left if he didn't like it. Tony was right. He liked it. Come on, look at him, sitting in Tony's lap after what just happened. He liked it. 

Peter nodded. Something inside of his brain broke down, and he felt himself wanting to agree: if only to go to bed. He didn't want to move anymore. Tony slowly pulled him up off the bed, and Peter sagged against the older man- his boyfriend?- as he was led out of the room. "You can stay in a guest room, okay?"

They walked down the empty hallway. "I'm sorry about the bed," Peter mumbled. "And freaking out." Tony was so kind to him, he started to feel embarrassed about how much of a bother he was.

Tony pinched his butt, and Peter tried to play off jerking away with a small laugh. "Don't worry about it, baby. I'll get it cleaned up. I'll do anything for you. " Tony stopped them and opened a door which led into a guest bedroom. Tony gently helped Peter sit down, even though he didn't physically need any help. Peter let out a small sigh, and Tony squeezed his hand. Peter thought about his dirty underwear. How he had to change.

"I forgot- I forgot my backpack. It has my clothes."

Tony came back with it a minute later with it in hand. "Here," the man said, handing Peter his backpack. "I can help you change."

Peter was so tired he didn't protest. He would've been too tired to change easily anyways.

If he didn't want what happened, he would've said no. He would've pushed Tony away. He wouldn't have used Tony's credit card so freely, or let him buy him expensive gifts or fix his suit. He got off. If he told anyone about this, he would seem so weak. So disgusting. He let this happen. 

Tony pulled off his shirt then pulled his underwear down. Peter stepped out of them as Tony glanced at him. "You're really hairy."

Peter wrapped his arms around his bare stomach. "I'm sorry. I can shave."

Tony grabbed Peter's arm, his nails digging into Peter's skin. "No. You don't do anything without telling me." 

"Sorry." Peter mumbled. He didn't want to make Tony angry. He wanted Tony to be happy. That was the least he could do. _You liked it. You liked it. You liked it._ Had tonight made Tony happy?

_You've been leading me on for so long._

Tony pulled his clean briefs on, and a shirt, then gave Peter a peck on the lips. "No need to apologize, baby boy. I just love your body the way it is. Don't change anything without asking. I'll see you in the morning."

Tony started towards the door when a thought struck Peter. "Tony? Is... are we dating?"

Tony laughed in response. "Baby boy, I wouldn't do this for just anybody. What do you think?" He shut the door.

Tony's question lingered in the air as Peter turned off the light and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. It was ~hard to write~. I wanted this to be the chapter where Tony really broke him and got him under his control. This is the part where his grooming started to pay off for him.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> You are loved.


End file.
